Parzysto i Nieparzystokopytne
thumb|240px|ErumpentBuchorożec Duże, masywne stworzenia, mylone często z nosorożcami. Ich gruba skóra jest odporna na większość urazów fizycznych oraz czarów i uroków. Na krańcu nosa posiadają masywny, ostry róg, który jest w stanie przeciąć nawet metal, jednak najbardziej niebezpieczna jest trucizna, która wstrzyknięta w ciało sprawia, że wybucha. Nie stanowią zbyt dużej populacji, gdyż w czasie godowym samce wyniszczają się wzajemnie, ponadto ich ogony i rogi są cennym składnikiem magicznym. Występowanie: Afryka Pożywienie: Roślinożerca Nastawienie do człowieka: Niesprowokowany, nie atakuje Centaur thumb|left|258px|CentaurPół człowiek, od głowy, do pasa, zaś od pasa w dół - pół koń, występujący we wszystkich maściach. Żyją stadnie, za siedziby wybierając lasy oddalone od siedzib ludzkich, zaś badania wykazały, że swój początek istnienia miały już w starożytnej Grecji i Grecja też jest ich rodzinnym państwem. Są niezwykle utalentowani w łucznictwie, astronomii, zioło-lecznictwie i nienawidzą czarów. Występowanie: Cała kula ziemska, najczęściej mieszkają w lasahc opuszczonych przez człowieka. Pożywienie: Wszystkożerca Nastawienie do człowieka: Za największą hańbę uznają służbę człowiekowi, odseparowują się zarówno od mugoli, jak i od czarodziei, zazwyczaj nie tolerują, kiedy jakiś dwunóg przekracza ich tereny, w zależności od stada potrafią też okazywać jawną wrogość i pogardę wobec czarodziei i mugoli. Dwurożec thumb|260px|BicornStworzenie z rodziny koniowatych, występujący pod wszystkimi maśćmi koni - od pobratymców różni je masa, są bardzo dobrze zbudowane, masywne, duże, oraz z ich czoła wyrastają dwa, ostre jak brzytwy rogi, a także uzębienie wyraźnie przystowane do pożywiania się mięsem. Występowanie: Cała ziemia Pożywienie: Mięsożerca Nastawienie do człowieka: Niebezpieczny i agresywny. Zaleca się go unikać. Hipokamus thumb|left|260px|Kelpie Stworzenia żyjące pod wodą, pół konie, pół ryby, z przednimi nogami konia i tułowiem od łba do pasa, zaś zamiast zadu i tylnych kończyn wykształcił długi ogon. Spotkać je można w przeróżnych maściach i kolorach, wielkością zaś dorównują dużym koniowatym. Nie jest przystosowany do życia na lądzie, zalicza się do ryb. Występowanie: Morze Śródziemnoorskie, w mniejszej ilości można je spotkać w innych cieplejszych, słonych wodach. Pożywienie: Roślinożerca, glonojad Nastawienie do człowieka: Przyjazny Jednorożec thumb|UnicornDelikatne, białe jak śnieg konie o skręconym, długim, prostym rogu, którego krew jest kluczem do nieśmiertelności, ulecza rany, a którego zabicie to jedna z najcięższych zbrodni - na zbrodniaża spada przekleńśtwo pół-życia, niemożliwe do odwrócenia. Są gatunkiem zagrożonym. Jeszcze rzadziej można spotkać ich pobratymców o czarnej sierści i czarnym rogu. Są niezwykle inteligentne i rozumne, owiane tajemnicą stworzenia, które mają niesamowitą zdolność zag lądania w ludzkie serca i poznawanie ich. Występowanie: Cała ziemia Pożywienie: Roślinożercy Nastawienie do człowieka: Są bardzo płochliwe, mówi się, że tylko dziewica o czystym sercu jest w stanie je oswoić, ale to nieprawda, choć faktem jest, że chętniej powierzają się opiece niewiast. Potrafią zaufać temu, kto ma dobre serce. Kelpie thumb|left|258px|KelpieSą to koniowate demony wodne, w zależności od podgatunku albo przypominające szkielety, albo bardziej umięśnione, obrośnięte wodorostami w różnych, przedziwnych barwach. Potrafią przybrać niematerialną postać, zespalając się z jeziorem, lub bagnem, na którym mieszkają. Prowadzą samotniczy tryb życia, łącząc się tylko na czas godów. Potrafią przybierać różne kształty, prócz swego podstawowego, koniowatego. Zupełnie jak jednorożce są niezwykle inteligentne i potrafią zaglądać w ludzkie serca. Występowanie: Okolice rzek, jezior - zbiorników wodnych. Pożywienie: Mięsożercy Nastawienie do człowieka: Kelpie potrafi zmącić człowiekowi w wodzie i nakłonić go, by go dosiadł, po czym jako pożywienie zawieźć na dno swego domu, jednak są też i takie, które potrafią się zaprzyjaźnić z człowiekiem. Kołkogonek thumb|282px|NogtailStworzenia przypominające trochę prosiaki na długich nogach, z serdelkowatymi ogonami i czarnymi, skośnymi oczami. Zamieszkuje on gospodarstwa, zsyłając pecha na właściciela - są niezwykle zręczne i silne, przez co trudne do złapania, jednak panicznie boją się białych psów - te z łatwością je zabijają, lub przepędzają z terenu - raz wypędzony Kołkogonek nigdy nie wraca do poprzedniego domu. Występowanie: cała ziemia Pożywienie: roślinożercy Nastawienie do człowieka: nie wchodzi z nim w interakcje. Pegaz Kolejne koniowate, obdarzone przez natura gołębimi skrzydłami, które dzielą się na 5 podgatunków: thumb|left|236px|AbraksanAbraksan '''- Pochodzi z Francji, jest koniem hodowlanym, nie są spotykane na wolności. mają złoto-brązowe umaszczenie i żywią się niemieszaną whiskey. '''Aetonan - Występują w Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii, spotyka się jeszcze dziko-żyjące stada. Są brunatnego koloru. Granian - Wyróżnia je szybkość przez fakt, że natura podarowała im 8 nózg. Pochodzą z Norwegii i mają szare umaszczenie. thumb|218px|Testral 'Tesnal '- Rasa pegazów najrzadziej spotykanych, o kruczym ubarwieniu. Potrafią stać się niewidzialne. 'Testral '- Widzą je tylko ci, którzy zobaczyli czyjąś śmierć. Pochodzą ze szkocji - wyglądają, jakby na na szkielet naciągnięto skórę z drobnym, gładkim włosiem czarnej barwy. Mają puste, białe oczy i nietoperzowe, potężne skrzydła. Żywią się mięsem w odróżnieniu od innych, roślinożernych pobratymców, są zaklafikowane jako niebezpieczne, ale dają się oswoić - są niezwykle inteligentne i szybkie, potrafią trafić w każde miejsce. Są uważane za zły omen. Reem thumb|274px|Re'emOlbrzymie woły o złotej sierści, są niezwykle rzadkie, żyją w niewielkich stadach - gatunek zagrożony i objęty ochroną. Ich krew jest bardzo porządana, gdyż daje niezwykłą siłę. Występowanie: Ameryka Północna i Daleki Wschód Pożywienie: Roślinożercy Nastawienie do człowieka: obojętne Tebo thumb|left|216pxPopielate guźce, których skóa jest bardzo wytrzymała, przez co równocześnie stała się cenionym materiałem na ubrania i ochraniacze. Potrafią stać się niewidzialne, przez co stanowią poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Występowanie: Zair, Kongo Pożywienie: Roślinożercy Nastawienie do człowieka: agresywne, atakują bez powodu Kategoria:Bestiariusz